Furness B
Furness B&B is first introduced in Series Two. It is owned by Sandra Furness and Clive Furness. Series Two Episode One When Maxine Martin came to stay in Roarton she needed somewhere to stay, this was a Roarton B&B. She was shown to her room in the B&B by one of the owners Sandra Furness. She told her what went on there and than she warned Maxine about her mother in law living in the B&B and told her that she is a PDS Sufferer. When Maxine leaves the room, she puts her suitcase out on the bed and takes out a toy train. Later on in the night, Maxine, Sandra, her husband, Clive and her mother in law, Connie are watching a detective show. During the commercial, Sandra goes to feed her cat, Lewis when a rotter attacks her. Maxine deals with the situation by killing the rotter and saving her life. At the end of the episode, Maxine has pictures of the PDS Sufferers on her wall, including one of Kieren Walker. Episode Two The B&B is only seen briefly, this was when Sandra is cleaning Maxine's room. When Maxine enters her room she discovers that Sandra has noticed the pictures of the PDS Sufferers on the wall. She informs Sandra that she didn't have to and that she would get a PDS Sufferer from the PDS Give Back Scheme to do the cleaning. She declines and leaves her room. When Sandra leaves the room, Maxine circles Kieren's picture. Episode Three In the morning, Sandra comes up to Maxine's room to give her tea. When no one answers the first time, Maxine responds and tells her that she's busy. Sandra leaves the tea outside her room. Sandra is curious and looks through the keyhole and gets a look at what Maxine is up to. Later on, when Maxine is downstairs in the dinning room, Sandra is asking her questions about her work, while Maxine is going through her paperwork. One of the topics is about Blue Oblivion. Maxine is curious about what Sandra and her husband, Clive did during The Rising. She is saved by the doorbell, in which, Jem Walker wants to see Maxine. The B&B is then seen when Maxine and Jem are talking in Maxine's room about how Jem killed Henry Lonsdale. When the PDS Sufferers are getting assigned work for the PDS Give Back Scheme at the B&B, one of them being Connie Furness. Episode Four The B&B is only seen briefly this is when, Sandra is watching a tape she got given off Mrs Lamb. At first she thinks it's a detective show but it turns out to be a tape that Mrs Lamb has been filming of Philip Wilson going in and out of the PDS Brothel in Roarton. Episode Five While cleaning in the kitchen, Sandra spots Maxine coming in from outside. She goes to her and sees that Maxine is clearly upset. She offers her tea and they are seen next in the living room. Maxine is seen drinking her tea and while the two women are talking about their bad relationships with their fathers and how Maxine wishes she could be in contact more with her younger brother but her dad won't allow her. Maxine is seen later on when Gary Kendal comes and sees her at the B&B with information from a PDS Sufferer and he gives it to her. He thinks the man might be setting up for some sort of attack is brewing she doesn't think so but they can't rule anything out at the moment but she says that they shouldn't rule out anything but to keep eyes, ears and nose down for now. In Maxine's room she's looking upon the PDS Sufferer pictures that she has in her rom. She pleads for a sign, when she hears a knock. She sits down on her bed and sees that Sandra wants her. She invites her to come and watch the TV show finale, Hard Graft (the TV show first seen in Series Two Episode One. At first she doesn't know what she's on about but accepts the offer. Downstairs in the living room is Sandra Furness, her husband, Clive Furness, her mother in law, Connie Furness and Maxine Martin. Clive fetches in a bottle of wine for the big occasion, although the bottle of wine from, Save 'n' Shop, which is seen as cheap to Sandra. When Sandra is about to put on the episode, Connie is confused at why they are watching Hard Graft when it was on yesterday. Clive explains to her that Sandra was busy and that he recorded it for her so they could watch it now. Sandra gives Maxine and Clive a glass each and she also makes herself one, while Connie's hand is in the air. She responds to this saying that Sandra is rude and Clive insists that Sandra should make her a glass. Sandra informs them that she's watching her show with no distractions and she's not cleaning up after her. When she puts on the episode, Connie spoils the whole episode of Sandra and informs her she watched it yesterday. Sandra starts to get emotional and starts getting nasty with Connie. She puts down her glass and Connie picks it up starting to drink out of it. Sandra starts to speak about the rising, this gets Maxine's attention. She says that it was midnight when the rising happened and she was in a car with another man, not Clive. This implies that Sandra had an affair, in which Clive knew about. Sandra then goes talks to Clive directly, as he got angry with her when he said the mans name. She asks him what has he given her, a failed B&B and a mother in law that won't die. Connie toasts to that and drinks her drink. Later on in the episode, Sandra is in Maxine's room and she points to the first risen and Maxine double checks with her. Sandra confirms that she was there when it all took place. Episode Six The B&B is first seen when Maxine Martin is getting ready for the march and than seen praying in her room. After the events at the Roarton Winter Fete, Sandra Furness and her husband, Clive Furness are clearing out Maxine's room. They are seen ripping off the pictures of the PDS Sufferers and binning them and also seen looking at a Victus poster and Sandra stating that she would never vote for them again. Sandra is seen picking up the folder of the Parish Records which Maxine took when Vicar Oddie died. Appearances Series Two *Episode One *Episode Two *Episode Three *Episode Four *Episode Five *Episode Six Trivia *The name of the B&B was confirmed by Dean Halton in Series Two Episode Three when he is assigning work for the PDS Give Back Scheme. **Connie Furness, who lives in the B&B is assigned to work there in the same episode. *Even though both Clive and Sandra own the B&B together, only Sandra is seen around the B&B frequently and has appeared the most, appearing in all the episodes of Series Two *The B&B has been seen in every episode in Series Two. *Sandra thinks the B&B is a failed B&B, as mentioned in Series Two Episode Five while in a heated argument with Connie and Clive. *Connie, Sandra & Clive's room are yet to be seen. *Maxine was a guest at the B&B from Series Two Episode One until Series Two Episode Six. **She also was the only guest that isn't apart of Sandra and Clive's family that was seen in Series Two. Gallery Image-1.jpg|The Furness B&B Image-0.jpg|Sandra shows Maxine to her room Category:Roarton Locations Category:Locations Category:Series 2 Locations Category:Series 2 Category:Series Two